Don't you cry no more
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel a cessé de pleurer depuis la Chute de Lucifer.


**Don't you cry no more**

Tous les Archanges avaient une caractéristique particulière. Michel était le terrifiant, il lui suffisait d'apparaître pour que les autres anges se mettent à trembler. Ça pourrissait sa vie sociale mais c'était comme ça que Père l'avait fait.

Lucifer était le superbe. Personne ne pouvait être plus beau que lui, Père avait mis tout son art à le créer, et le résultat était inoubliable, même pour les anges. Le puîné des Archanges était un chef d'œuvre parmi ses frères et sœurs, il le savait et ne s'en montrait pas du tout modeste.

Raphaël était le timide. Il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup ses frères et sœurs, pas même les Archanges il était toujours en retrait, et lorsqu'on venait lui adresser la parole, il levait sur son interlocuteur des yeux vaguement étonnés qu'on l'ait remarqué.

Gabriel était le pleurnichard.

Il avait été comme ça depuis le début. Quand Michel apparaissait avec sa voix tonnante et ses sourcils froncés, Gabriel se mettait à pleurer. Quand Lucifer lui tirait les ailes, comme un grand frère tire les cheveux à son cadet, Gabriel se mettait à pleurer. Quand les autres anges se moquaient de lui parce qu'il pleurnichait sans arrêt, Gabriel se mettait à pleurer. Pour un oui, pour un non, quand un papillon se faisait manger par un oiseau, quand il se faisait éclabousser par une vague, quand le tonnerre grondait, Gabriel se mettait à pleurer.

Quand le bébé des Archanges commençait à pleurer, ses grands frères devenaient aussitôt tout honteux. Habituellement, Raphaël ou Lucifer venait le prendre dans ses bras, et lui caressait les cheveux en lui disant que tout allait bien. Gabriel sanglotait pendant une bonne minute avant de se calmer subitement, et se blottissait contre son frère avec un grand sourire tout simple, un sourire en forme de _je t'aime_. Et il restait là un moment avant de s'envoler comme un oiseau effrayé.

Quand la guerre avait éclaté, quand Lucifer avait décidé de désobéir et d'entraîner un tiers des habitants du Paradis dans sa rébellion, Gabriel a pleuré en voyant couler le sang. Il a pleuré en voyant mourir ses frères et sœurs, il a pleuré en les voyant s'entretuer, il a pleuré en leur enfonçant son couteau d'Archange dans le corps, il a pleuré en se rendant compte que leur Père ne les aiderait pas, il a pleuré tandis que son monde s'effondrait.

Mais cette fois, personne n'est venu le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Quand Michel s'est enfin retrouvé face à Lucifer, la bataille a fait trembler le Paradis tout entier. Michel s'est interdit de détourner le regard pendant que son frère était entraîné au plus profond de la fosse. Quand il s'est enfin retourné, il a vu Gabriel qui le fixait. Le bébé des Archanges avait la mâchoire serrée, les yeux secs.

Depuis qu'il a vu son frère aîné jeter en Enfer son frère et mentor, Gabriel a cessé de pleurer.

Un soir, un petit nouveau-né, un de ceux qui étaient trop petits pour se battre, voit Gabriel s'écarter vers les Portes qui conduisent à la terre. Curieux, Castiel décide de le suivre. Au début il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, mais il voit Gabriel ouvrir la porte, déployer ses ailes et il comprend tout à coup _mon grand frère va s'en aller_. Et Castiel court pour le rattraper, mais Gabriel a déjà pris son envol, et Castiel ne peut pas le suivre, ses ailes sont trop petites, trop fragiles, il est trop jeune pour voler. Il essaye quand même, il tombe.

« Gabriel ! » appelle-t-il par réflexe.

Gabriel se retourne et l'espace d'un instant, Castiel se dit que son grand frère va retourner en arrière, le prendre contre sa poitrine, peut-être le gronder un peu parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer de voler à son âge, le ramener dans son lit...

Gabriel se détourne et disparaît. Castiel sent les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Gabriel n'a pas pleuré.

L'archange est sur Terre. Il cache ses ailes, dissimule son aura, fait semblant d'être ce qu'il n'est pas. Un embrouilleur. Un païen. Un monstre. Il torture les gens, les tue la plupart du temps. Il regarde l'humanité évoluer. Il regarde une mère assister à l'agonie de son fils pendant la Grande Peste. Il regarde un soldat appeler sa mère pendant qu'il gît dans la boue avec les deux jambes arrachées. Il regarde un type assister impuissant au passage à tabac de son meilleur ami.

Gabriel n'a pas pleuré.

Parfois, il écoute ce que racontent les anges. Simplement quand le mal au cœur devient insupportable, quand il ne peut penser rien d'autre que _je veux rentrer à la maison_. Il entend des ordres, des consignes. Les anges ne chantent plus, ils ont perdu leur voix. Un jour, il entend un tout jeune nouveau-né demander où il se trouve et Uriel lui répond qu'il est mort.

Gabriel n'a pas pleuré.

Il rencontre les deux Winchester et les déteste au premier regard _pourquoi ont-ils le droit d'être ensemble alors que ma famille est en miettes_. Ça lui fait vraiment plaisir de tuer Dean, il n'a qu'à imaginer que c'est Michel à qui il n'a jamais pardonné. Sam se retrouve avec le cœur en morceaux, il vient le supplier et l'embrouilleur veut en finir, tuer Sam, se venger de Lucifer qui l'a trahi, a trahi tout le monde. Mais l'archange ne peut voir que les yeux humides, la voix cassée de chagrin, et il lui rend son frère parce qu'il n'est pas comme ses frères à _lui_, il ne peut pas laisser pleurer Sam., le laisser seul.

Gabriel n'a pas pleuré.

Ces satanés Winchester finissent par le coincer, il fallait s'y attendre. Ils attendent qu'il fasse son grand numéro je-suis-un-archange-de-Dieu et qu'il aille flinguer le diable. Qu'il les aide à tuer son frère. Dean le traite de lâche, parce qu'il a en eu assez de voir mourir ses frères et sœurs, parce qu'il a décidé qu'il avait trop souffert comme ça pour supporter de vivre jour après jour avec l'ange qui n'a pas hésité à envoyer celui qu'il aimait le plus après leur Père dans le pire endroit qu'on puisse imaginer. Les Winchester l'abandonnent sous une pluie d'eau froide, après une dernière tournée d'insultes.

Gabriel n'a pas pleuré.

Il est resté debout au milieu du cercle d'huile sacrée éteint durant un temps indéfinissable quand il a entendu le froufroutement des ailes de Castiel. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était lui. Il sentait le regard trop clair de son petit frère lui percer la nuque.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Quand il était plus petit qu'avant (pour un ange, Castiel est encore un bébé, et si les Winchester pouvaient voir sous la peau de son véhicule, ils apercevraient les ailes duveteuses et les minuscules tourbillons d'énergie qui se font et se défont sans régularité), Castiel voulait toujours savoir _pourquoi_. Il n'a pas perdu ça.

« J'en avait assez. »

L'archange n'élabore pas. Il s'en fiche que son petit frère le condamne. Qu'il le frappe, il ne se défendra pas. Il est trop fatigué.

Au lieu d'un poing, il sent les ailes de Castiel s'enrouler autour de lui, comme un humain prendrait quelqu'un dans ses bras, et il entend son cadet qui lui dit _je te pardonne_.

Ils restent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que Castiel ne disparaisse.

Pour la première fois depuis la Chute, Gabriel a pleuré.

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, je débute tout juste et ça m'aide à progresser.**


End file.
